


There's Chocolate on Your...

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate, Draco's Den's My Sweet Valentine's Day - A Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Fluff and Smut, Hershey's kisses, Smut, Teasing, Timeline What Timeline, Wall Sex, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Bruce made it home to his witch just in time.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	There's Chocolate on Your...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Written with the prompts: Bruce Wayne/Pansy Parkinson, Wall Sex, and Hershey's Kisses. Apologies in advance! My smut is a little rusty ;P

Bruce stepped into his spacious home, rolling his right shoulder tenderly. He had been in Star City for a few days, using his wealthy persona to aid Barry Allen and make a donation for the metahuman/vigilante task squad they were developing with his precinct. Knowing how it felt to be on the ‘opposing’ side of the police department, it felt like a decent change for once. Of course, he took advantage of that using his dark knightley persona as well—not even Batman was prepared to encounter a King Shark just as troublesome as his Killer Croc. Granted, he knew better than to even  _ think  _ of getting used to that feeling. Gotham was quite different from Star City. 

Despite the differences in opinion and sullen cloud drifting over his city, it was still his city. He didn’t hesitate to get back; any other individual in his line of work would be familiar with this sort of compulsion. 

Though, that was only half of what compelled him back to Gotham. No, what—or rather, who—took the rest of the credit belonged to a fiery-tempered yet polished witch. This fierce witch enthralled him the moment she jinxed him in self-defense on one of his patrol nights. 

Plenty of irony for the bat, no? 

Great, he was beginning to sound like an Arkham resident. 

The brunette billionaire took off his blazer and folded it, slinging it over his arm while trudging through the mansion’s corridor. He knew she was around there somewhere; she wouldn’t miss being here. Certainly not today. Just as the thought went through Bruce’s mind, his nose caught this...aroma. A particular scent he hadn’t enjoyed for his own personal pleasure in quite some time, not even during his encounters without the mask. 

In the distance, there was a light shining underneath the kitchen doors. Barely a second later the doors opened, and the shadow of a lean, petite woman appeared. She strolled towards him, her hips swishing from side to side in an obviously enticing manner. Her hair flowed with every step she took; she didn’t need any immobilizing magic to keep him rooted in his spot. 

As she became more visible in the light, Bruce noticed without a shadow of a doubt that the witch was completely nude. Carrying a few pieces of the chocolate he smelled mere moments before. 

The man swallowed hard. 

“Pansy,” he said tentatively as she neared. He only had an inkling of her intentions. At least, what he hoped were her intentions. “Where’s Alfred?” 

The dark-haired woman shook her head and popped a piece of the chocolate in her mouth. She took her time chewing and swallowing the sweetness, finishing it off with a contentful sigh. 

“I let the man have some time outside this place,” she stated simply. She stopped about a foot away from the tall man, looking up at him with a look that told him she was on a mission; and she fully intended on succeeding with whatever the mission was. “You told me some time ago that crime never sleeps, and I see that as an interpretation that it surely won’t care about you or your helper preoccupied with other matters for one evening.” 

Bruce kept his composure cool, but he felt a tad bit of irritation on the inside. Stopping others from their misdeeds was one of his life purposes. On the other hand, he had known Pansy for nearly two years now, and making that argument would only cause her to counter with him being Bruce for once and not Batman. A battle he constantly fought the entirety of his young adult years that she never lost since entering his life. 

He licked his lips. “And that in your hand?” he questioned, nodding towards the chocolate. 

Pansy’s shrug was blase. “A few pieces of chocolate. Hershey’s Kisses, the bag said, to be more specific.” 

The man watched as she popped another piece in her mouth, taking the last bit of it and running it over the top of her chest and down her cleavage. The heat from her hand allowed the typically hardened mocha mold to smear on her smooth, olive skin. 

"There's chocolate on your..." Bruce trailed off as his eyes swept over the naked form of his fiance. 

"Goodness me," Pansy said in a dramatically innocent manner. Resting her chocolate-covered hand on her chest, she gasped. "I didn’t realize it would melt and smear like this!" The dark-haired woman moved closer to her man, staring at Bruce like a predator inching to its prey. 

She stood in front of him and laid the hand previously on her bare chest gently on his, smudging a bit of the chocolate on the material of his shirt. 

"You wouldn't mind helping me clean this off," she tilted her head, staring directly in his eyes, "would you?"

Self-control was something Bruce had prided himself on for years; he could lose his cool from time to time but could manage to get himself back together. 

This was not one of those times. 

Pansy was challenging him...tempting him...enveloping him in her feminine wiles. Bruce had to wonder if this was what Superman felt when he was within close proximity of Lois, or actual kryptonite even: weak at the knees and at the mercy of the beauty in front of him. 

Using her cleaner hand, Pansy caressed his face, searching his eyes for the answer she wanted. The smile grew on her face as if she’d found it. They both knew it, and Bruce confirmed it with a sensuous kiss. 

Pansy threw her arm around his neck, keeping his body close as her free hand went to work on the belt looped through his dress pants. She made quick work of it, pulling it off and tossing it carelessly to the floor. 

The button on his pants was opened shortly afterwards with the zipper lowering next. His arousal—if it hadn’t been painfully clear enough—was throbbing and eager for her touch; at the end of the day, the billionaire was very much still a man. And a man being teased as he was would need the release she was going to provide. 

Bruce wrapped his arms around her slender form and lifted her up with ease. He began taking steps towards some destination, but it was clear they weren’t going to make it far. He knew she wouldn’t have cared in the slightest. A few steps later and she’d feel the cool texture of the wall on her back. Her body was pressed against his as he hooked one of her legs around his hips and slipped his cock from his briefs and into her ready, already wet and slick pussy.

Pansy broke away from the kiss to lean her head back on the wall behind her. “O-Oh!” she cried out, gripping his shoulders tightly—effectively earning a low groan due to the soreness he had coming into the mansion. Her other leg remained outstretched, but her toes were curling and barely touching the floor. It wasn’t long afterwards that Bruce held her by her ass and slowly thrust up into her. 

His movements were unhurried and tender like a water current shifting through the ocean. Their faces were close; he could feel the heat from her short gasps and pants. Bruce released a grunt, swiftly following it with a capturing of Pansy’s lips. 

The action caused her mewls and moans to be stifled; it didn’t mean that Bruce lacked the motivation to stop. She wouldn’t be silenced much longer if she had her way. 

And she would have her way. 

Pansy pulled away again, taking his bottom lip with her with a little tug between her teeth. She sucked in air between her teeth and jerked her hips to his sensual rhythm. 

“Yes, Bruce,” she moaned, “just like that. Merlin, don’t stop.” 

“I’m Merlin now?” Bruce inquired, unable to help himself. She brought out this side of him, and it didn’t take any criminal instance. 

Pansy let out a short, throaty laugh. “You’re fucking better than Merlin,” she said. “No one could compa—f-fuck! Don’t stop!” 

Her words prompted Bruce to increase the pace and intensity of his thrusts, burying himself deep inside her vaginal walls. They welcomed and hugged him firmly, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. 

Pansy raked her fingers over the buttons on his dress shirt and whispered a charm that sent the buttons flying away. 

“I liked that shirt,” Bruce murmured against her neck. 

The witch snorted, but it was half-hearted given the moment between them. “Buy another one,” she breathed out. 

He could respond, only grinning as his instincts took over and had him trail his tongue along the chocolate smeared on her collarbone. With a mantra of grunts and moans, Bruce continued cleaning the chocolate Pansy rubbed on herself, all the while keeping up with the rhythm he created with his hips against hers. 

Bruce knew that he was still on the right track of pleasuring his woman by the way the pitch of her moans increased. There were a few incoherent words passing through her lips, but his name was clear as day and music to his ears. 

At some point she’d lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his waist, giving Bruce the opportunity to fuck Pansy deeper than the moment before. Even he couldn’t help sounding off a cracked moan as the pleasure deepened inside him. 

Her grip was ironclad on his shoulders, and she started to dictate more of their rhythm by riding him faster with the wall as her leverage. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” she screamed as their bodies clapped together pelvis to pelvis. “Fuck your little witch, Bruce!” 

“Nngh!” he responded; his words were like goo, unable to form at the simplest command. “Like this, little witch?” 

The man leaned forward to kiss and suck on the top of her breast given the rest of her body was pressed firmly against his. He could feel the soft, smoothness of her fingertips against the muscles on his stomach, dancing upwards and scratching downwards at a beat of their own. 

“Just like that,” Pansy replied breathlessly. “Just like that!” With a deep groan, Pansy leaned her head back on the wall. “I’m so c-close. I can feel it…” 

Bruce had a similar feeling inside. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, but he’d be damned if she didn’t climax before he did. There was still a slither of pride within him that wouldn’t back down. 

His cock pushed deeper on demand—her legs squeezing his waist and holding him hostage—and the noises sounded between the couple only grew louder and shorter. 

Pansy clamped around Bruce inside and out, releasing a high pitched cry that sounded like Bruce’s name; it was defeaned by the numbness and shocks jolting through him from Pansy’s rocking orgasm. She had arched into him completely, her body stiffened. It was all Bruce needed to add extra security and hold the witch tight as his own climax was released inside her. 

He hummed like a bird singing its morning song, and he continued holding the woman he had pinned against the wall. Despite the weakness in his legs, Bruce could tough it out; he didn’t want to let her go. 

She was breathing heavy, her breath hitting the back of his neck as she practically clung to him. Something he noted when his mind began to clear from its euphoric haze was the fact that she hadn’t made any effort to move. It was her way of letting him know that was only round one. 

“Think you can actually make it to the shower, dear?” Pansy asked sultrily. “You need a lesson on how to properly clean my body.” 

His brow quirked as he met her mischievous gaze. Her strength and stamina rivaled any vigilante coworker he had. That didn’t keep Bruce from nodding, though. He didn’t mind her strengths one bit.

* * *

After another round—or three—the couple was finally taking some time to recuperate in their bedroom. Bruce has his arms wrapped gently around her waist as her back was laid against his chest. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and kissed the exposed skin. 

“Quite the way to say Happy Valentine’s Day, wouldn’t you say, Pansy?” he said. He wasn’t upset about it; not like he had when he first saw her leaving the kitchen. That was like her superpower. 

Pansy scoffed, but she didn’t turn to face him. “Did you honestly believe I’d allow you to miss the day you’re obligated to pamper me with love?” 

“I know you very well now, Pansy,” he said with a deep chuckle, “and no, I didn’t believe that at all.” 

The dark-haired woman cuddled into the muscular figure hugging her with a content, satisfied smirk on her face. “Good.” She looked back over her shoulder to meet Bruce’s eyes, and her smirk grew. “Say, Brucey dear,” she drawled with a grin. “There’s chocolate on your lip.”

Bruce’s brow rose in an amusing manner. “Can’t have that now, can we?” 

Pansy shook her head and felt every ounce of victory when she leaned closer to lick off the chocolate then proceeded to kiss his lips. 


End file.
